Being a Soul Reaper
by yaseem10
Summary: This story follows a 13 year old boy who has just been told by his father that he a soul reaper.They both venture to the soul society so that he can join the Soul eaper Academe.A great evil a waits him in the soul society. hope u like it
1. The Begining

Hi, my name is Max well my last name doesn't matter now. What does is the fact that today was the weirdest day ever! Today was my 13th birthday it also the first time I saw a hollow. Which my father tells me are human spirits that have lost their hearts and are consumed by darkness. It almost killed me but my dad saved me because he's this thing called a soul reaper. They are trained to defeat any and all hollows. Each equip with a Zanpakuto a sword unique to it owner. Dad told me that because I was able to see hollows I have spiritual pressure so I can become a soul reaper. Tomorrow we're going to the soul society so I can join the soul reaper academe. I CANT WAIT!

Yaseem Airey


	2. My Future

Today is the day today I'm going to become a soul reaper I'm so happy! "Relax you're not a soul reaper you still have to train at the academe" dad said as a massive portal opened in front of us. "Wow what is that" I said as I saw dad stretching. "Our portal into the soul society, make sure u can keep up because I'm not going to save u" dad said. "What why would u have to save me" I said as I saw dad at least 10 feet away from me. "WTF" I screamed. I rushed after my dad who was now at least 20 away from me. "Is this the soul society a corridor covered in purplish grayish slimy goo?" I asked myself. "Hey son don't turn around" dad said as a bright light shined behind me. I slowly turned my head and saw a gigantic train like monster cover with a thick layer of the purplish grayish slimy goo. "What the hell is that?" I screamed out as loud as I could.

I moved my feet as fast as I could left foot, right foot, left foot. Just then my keys fell out of my pocket and where sucked into the monstrous train. "Dad now would be a good time to help" I blurted out hoping he wouldn't be jerk. Out of nowhere a giant glop of the goo fell in front of me I slip on it and fell back. I was quiet as my whole life flashed before my eyes. I decided to close my eye and I felt this type of energy inside could this be spiritual pressure. When I open them I was beside my dad and he said "nice to see you've learn the flash step technique" as his smile got bigger. "What's that" I asked with mixed feelings of anger, curiosity, and excitement. "It's a technique soul reapers use to move at high speeds without use a lot of energy" dad said as we both jumped through another portal. Dad landed on his face but he broke my fall so I was happy because he left me to die. "You know u can get off of my head now" dad said with his derp face on. When I stood up I saw the beautiful place classed the soul society. "This is my future" I whispered to myself.


	3. My Zanpakuto is my what?

Flash step, flash step, flash step move at super high speeds. "Dad this is amazing" I said as I felt a heavy feeling in my stomach. Dad stop and I heard an unfamiliar voice. "Well isn't my old friend" a man with red hair said who I assumed was a soul reaper. He pulls his Zanpakuto out and dad laughed. Out of nowhere dad's massive Zanpakuto was in his hand. They both leaped at each other and they screamed out "ICHIGO" "RENJI"! O by the way this is not the best time but my last name is Kurosaki. Both there Zanpakuto clashed back and fore I was amazed by their power with each clash I flow back. "Renji Abarai u got stronger" dad said cracking his neck. "I have to be I'm captain of squad 6" Renji said while he dropped his captain's jacket. "I assume you want to get serious. Hey, Max why don't you step back a few miles" dad said with the fire of action burning in his eyes. "Hey, kid you should really listen to Ichigo once they get like this there's no stopping them" I heard a beautiful girls voice say. I turn around and saw the most beautiful women I ever seen. She had short black hair and was wearing a soul reaper kimono also she had the biggest BOOBS I've ever seen. "H h hi" I said staring at her massive rack. "My eyes are up here" she said pointing my head to her face. "Hi my name is Rukia Abarai" she said smiling waiting for me to tell her my name. "O I'm Max Kurosaki" I said stuttering through each word. "So your Ichigo's kid kinda easy to tell with that neon orange hair" she said watch him and Renji charge their spiritual pressure. Just then dad turned around and saw Rukia giant rack and blood started dripping for his nose. From the look on his face he was thinking of diving into it just like me. "Ichigo" Renji said trying to get his attention. "Stop starting at my wife's rack!" he screamed out. "Wait what" dad said shocked. "Yea Ichigo we tied the knot" she said holding up her ring. We followed them to their home where dad explained why we came here. Rukia had to slap dad at least 10 times for trying to look into her shirt. "Dad I'm going to go explore" I said. "Don't go too far" he said half asleep. I walk around looking for someone to talk to but I was out of lucky. "We'll look what I found prey" a strange voice said. I look up and saw a kid pull what I a pull out a Zanpakuto and jump down at me. He sliced 3 times I don't know how but I dodged all of them. "You've got great instincts kid" he said still swing at me. "Who are you" I asked. "The names Kiba Starrk" he stated. "What do you want?" I asked. "A fight with a strong opponent and I felt your spiritual pressure it's massive. "Are you sure it my spiritual pressure" I asked. "Are u trying to make me look dumb yes I'm sure it yours now where your Zanpakuto?" he yelled. "O I don't have one" I said knowing he was going to be mad. "Don't lie to me I'll just have to make you have to use it" he said still swing his sword at me. I started running as fast as I could then I remember I know how to use flash step. But he did too I tried my best to find where dad was but I had the worst seen of direction. "You can run from me I can see that neon orange hair from a mile away now stop running and fight me. He chased me until I was corned. "Now ether you fight or die" he said with the most straight face I've ever seen. I thought about it for a second did he say I have massive spiritual pressure. "I hope this works" I screamed as I started to form my spiritual pressure into a Zanpakuto. "Yes show me your power" Kiba shouted. Huge amounts of my spiritual pressure gather around me and turn in to a massive midnight black blade even bigger than my dad's. It was the same shape as my dad's but only bigger and made of pure spiritual pressure. "Say hello and goodbye to NIGHTMARE ZANGETSU!" Could this be my Shikai? "Where did all this power come from" Kiba though top his self. " You wanted my power well here it is! NIGHTMARE COMSUMER!" I screamed out. A giant slash of spiritual pressure came out of his Zanpakuto and hit Kiba sending him fly almost 10 miles.


	4. This Day Sucks Menos What?

Today suck and you may be wondering why well dad left me in the Soul Society after I destroy most of it with my Zanpakuto which kinda sorta went out of control after I defeated Kiba. So Renji had to defend when we talked to Head Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Who is the second coldest person I've ever come in contact with. Renji is the worst negotiator and somehow he got me stuck with the BIGGEST ASSHOLE EVER. Head Captain Byakuya state "for destroying most of the Soul Society your punishment will that you can't join the Soul Reaper Academe and you must be trained by Captain of squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki. O and tell your dad I said Hi." I was devastated why me it was my first time using my Zanpakuto and that Kiba guy got away. Now Kenpachi the first this he said to me was "your spiritual pressure is impressive it reminds me of your fathers. Come on kid let fight!" I had to run from him for 5 hours until his Vice Captain wanted candy. I was later forced back to him by directed order of Head Captain. He was pissed off and shouted "You disappoint me I thought u would be like your father but your nothing like him he would never run from a fight you weak!" I most of been in the moment because I said "You take that back I'm not weak ill take on any challenge ANY CHALLENGE AND ILL WIN!" 5 minutes later I'm being chased by 10 hollows and he's sitting there laughing.

And now I think we caught up so. "O my god help help help why isn't my Shiki working" I screamed as the hollow chased me. "Hey kid I thought you would win just face it you…..are… weak. I stopped and turn around as a hollow was about to grab me I all my spiritual pressure was released. "I'm not weak I'm not weak this is my power NIGHTMARE ZANGETSU"I screamed as the hollow follow back. One jumped at I pulled my Zanpakuto up and sliced him from his mask down. "One" I whispered as another one jumped at me. I swung and cut his head off "two" I whispered louder as 7 other jumped in front. "RRRRRAAAA NIGTHMARE CONSUMER" screamed wiping them all out. The last one started to run. I flash step in front of him right as I was about to go for the kill he let out a loud screech. "Looks like this isn't the kid's lucky day he got stuck with a Screecher. A new species of hollows so that lets out a screech that attract large packs of Menos Grands this is his true test" Kenpachi explain to himself. "Shut up NOW what are you doing" I screamed back at him. I looked into the sky and saw it tar open then a giant hollow mask pocked out. "What is that" I said in shock. "Hey kid there called Menos Grands and there your real challenge" Kenpachi screamed at me. See this day really does suck


End file.
